Leg'leg
Kal'eg'prlegi, commonly known as Leg'leg, (or "The Bastard") was the third Hethe to be, wearing a medieval knight's helmet. It was the first to exhibit any sort of evil traits, by destroying the creations of a fellow Hethe. Leg'leg was not allowed to create a Deedrn, and instead created the second Arkn, Gilgamesh. History Leg'leg was the third Hethe to emerge (after De'ebo and Cre'vial). Like the others, it was displeased by the arrival of the eighth Hethe, Malek in Xua. Malek stood out from the other Hethe due to its morality, as well as the love it expressed for their creations (especially his own). Eventually, the other Hethe learned to accept Malek as one of them. However, Leg'leg refused to do so; it decided that Malek wasn't a true Hethe, and found delight in destroying Malek's small creations (becoming the first Hethe to demonstrate evil traits in the process). Malek informed the other Hethe of what had been done, but they concluded that Leg'leg had as much right to create and destroy as the others. Nevertheless, any idea posed by Leg'leg from then on was up to a group decision of all eight Hethe. It was not permitted to create a Deedrn; instead, it created the second Arkn. This Arkn was Gilgamesh, to whom Leg'leg passed on its destructive, paranoid, selfish personality. In time, Malek created a new race of beings: Humanity, who were patterned after the Arkn (minus their wings and powers). When the Arkn began interfering in the lives of humans and enslaving them, Malek created a technological system which would protect its creations. Leg'Leg, who had been watching Malek create, grew bored of his toying and decided to destroy this new creation. After letting Malek play around in the Nexellium for a time, Leg'leg viciously destroyed the system and the humans within it, leaving only the memories of their existence. Experiencing Wrath for the first time, Malek attacked Leg'leg; the two fought, with the former nearly destroying the latter. As punishment for its actions, De'ebo stripped Leg'leg of its power of creation, and decided to imprison Malek. Leg'leg's punishment was meted out; however, Malek seized the Scrolls of Creation (which contained not only Leg'leg's creative potential, but that of all eight of the Hethe) and entered Existence, breaking into seven shards. Fate Universe A Many ages later, a new universe was created by The Carver. The Hethe quickly discovered that they held no power over it, as they weren't its creators. While De’ebo and Fab'ras accepted this and watched over the newly growing universe, Leg'leg decided it was unsatisfied with a powerless existence; along with the rest of the Hethe – Cre'vial, Zag’orv, Tum'to, and Gar'sha – crossed back over into Universe A to try reclaim the universe they once ruled. However, the God Eater known as Voidweb broke into Xua; Leg’leg was the first of the Hethe to be overtaken by Voidweb and consumed, becoming part of its hive mind. Universe E Working as a united front, the Arknza fellowship manages to defeat The Carver and destroy him. With their vessel gone, the Hethe – Leg'leg included – departed from the universe. Their ultimate fate was unknown. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hethe Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Hethe (Universe A) Category:Universe A